One-Shot Parade!
by JustAnotherGuy04
Summary: This is a collection of humorous one-shots about RWBY that I've thought of. Pairings change depending on the story itself. Also, the genre will always be humor and the rating won't change. Hope you enjoy.
1. Waking Up In The Wrong Bed

**One-Shot Parade!**

 **Story 1: Waking Up In The Wrong Bed**

 **(Yang/Weiss & Blake/Ruby)**

* * *

Yang tried to open her eyes, but closed them immediately. The sun was shining too brightly for her and it was hurting her eyes. The blonde had spent last night drinking in Junior's club, so she was having one of the worst hangovers of her life at the moment. She had apparently been smart enough not to drink too much, seeing as how she had managed to make it back to her dorm.

There was something soft and small in Yang's arms. Her vision was still blurry, so she had to rely on her sense of touch in order to tell what it was. After feeling some of the curves the strange object had, the brawler grinned. It was apparently Weiss. Yang didn't fully know how she managed to get to bed with the heiress, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was in bed with her girlfriend and she loved it.

Deciding that it was probably for the best to simply get back to sleep, Yang closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her sleeping teammate. To say the least, the blonde was in paradise. This was one of her favorite things to do with the heiress. Yang could feel Weiss' soft skin and smell her. That sweet smell of roses was just addicting to her.

...Smell of roses?

Yang's eyes shot open and she looked at just who she had REALLY been sleeping with. Much to her horror, it wasn't Weiss. It was Ruby, her little sister. Pure dread flooded the brawler's body as she realized what she might have done to the younger girl. Yang both cursed and was thankful for not remembering what happened last night. While she realized that she should know what she had done with Ruby, she also didn't really want to know.

As gently and silently as she could, the blonde started to make her way out of her sister's bed. She needed to get out, take a shower and try her best to think things through. As long as Ruby didn't wake up, she should be safe.

''Yang Xiao Long, what in God's name is going on here!?'' a very familiar voice suddenly screamed, causing said blonde to freeze.

Yang slowly turned to look behind her to see her other teammates, Weiss and Blake, standing there and looking at her with wide eyes. The blonde could feel her blood run cold upon seeing the expressions on the two girls. The heiress' was one of pure rage, telling her just how upset she was. However, it was the cat faunus that absolutely terrified Yang. While Blake's expression was pretty much blank, there was something in her eyes that screamed nothing but fury and pain towards the person that had upset her.

''Umm... This isn't what it looks like!'' Yang screamed in her defense. ''I know this looks bad, but I didn't-! I mean-! I don't think I-''

''Yang, are you awake?'' Ruby suddenly asked, showing that she had woken up.

''Uhhh... Yes,'' the older sister answered.

''Good. This probably won't hurt too badly then.''

''Wha-''

Without a warning, Ruby suddenly kicked her older sister as hard as she could. This caused Yang to fall out of the bed and land painfully on the floor. The blonde looked up at her sister with a shocked and slightly angered look on her face.

''Rubes, what was that for!?'' Yang asked while looking up at said redhead.

Ruby got up into a sitting position and turned to look at her sister. The three older girls in the room were shocked to see the state of their young team leader. Ruby's expression was one of anger and exhaustion. She had bags under her eyes, showing that she had not slept properly. The redhead also had bruises all over her body, like she had been in a fight.

''That was for last night, Yang!'' Ruby yelled angrily. ''Last night you got here all drunk while singing that stupid love song you made about Weiss! Not only did you wake me up, but I'm pretty sure that my ears are now damaged from the noise you caused! Then you proceeded to climb into my bed and use me as your stuffed toy! If that wasn't bad enough, you toss and turn in your sleep and even throw punches and kicks! My body is sore everywhere thanks to that! And when you managed to calm down, you SNORED! It was like sleeping next to a drunken rhino! Do you have any idea how awful last night was!?''

''So... I didn't do more than that?'' Yang asked. While she was ashamed of what she put her sister through, she was also happy that she didn't do anything truly awful.

''I THINK YOU DID MORE THAN ENOUGH!'' the scythe-wielder screamed in rage, scaring her teammates. ''Weiss and Blake were honestly lucky that they were on a mission that they were able to return from only now! At least they didn't have to go through any of the crap I had to go through!''

''...Oh, right. You two totally were away on a mission. I forgot about that,'' the blonde said as she looked at Weiss and Blake. ''The reason I went to drink last night was because I started to miss Weiss.''

''How badly are you addicted to her?'' Blake asked in a blank voice.

''To a point it's disturbing, I'd say,'' Ruby answered angrily for her sister.

Yang was about to say something in her defense, when Weiss suddenly walked up to her and took a hold of the back of her shirt. She then proceeded to drag the brawler out of the room.

''H-Hang on! Weiss, what are you doing!?'' Yang asked while being dragged.

''I'm taking you outside. You and I need to discuss your drinking problem,'' Weiss answered sternly.

Despite the brawler pleading for mercy, she was dragged outside the dorm by her angry girlfriend, leaving Ruby and Blake alone in the room. Silence fell over the room as the two girls stayed still.

''So... you and Yang didn't do... _that_ , did you?'' Blake asked awkwardly with a small blush on her face.

''What are you-? Never mind. I am too tired for this,'' Ruby said before laying on her bed again and turning on her side so that her back was facing her teammate. ''Now, if you don't mind, I would like to have complete silence in the room for some time. I didn't get practically ANY sleep last night and I need to fix that.''

The redhead had just closed her eyes when she felt someone climb up to her bed. She looked behind her to see Blake about to lay down next to her.

''Ummm... I'm a bit tired from my mission... so c-could I sleep n-next to you?'' Blake asked with a nervous blush on her face. ''I think sleeping next to someone might make it easier for me to fall asleep.''

Ruby was about to say no, but stopped herself. There was something about her teammate that told her that the cat faunus needed this. Maybe it was the look in her eyes or the nervous stutter in her voice, but the young team leader understood that right now Blake needed this more than anything in the world.

''Fine,'' Ruby said with a sigh and went to lie down again. ''Just don't snore or do anything else that could wake me up again, okay?''

Blake had to suppress an excited squeal as she went to snuggle up with her beloved team leader. As the two girls fell asleep, the raven-haired girl gave a quick ''thank you'' to whatever god had made her dream come true.

* * *

 **Author's notes: So the thing about this story is that this is a collection of humorous one-shots. I've had some ideas that I felt were good for a one-shot, but not good enough for a whole story itself. I debated for some time whether I should do a collection of these stories or just put up each story on their own. In the end, I decided that this would be the best option as it makes things a bit tidier in my opinion.**

 **The pairings will change depending on the story and some stories won't have pairings at all. Look below the name of the story to see what the pairings are.**

 **Also, can we do one thing? Whenever I have a Yang/Ruby story, can we all just assume that they are not related in that story? It would honestly save me a lot of trouble, so I don't have to write about Ruby being adopted over and over again. Pretty please?**

 **Anyways, hope you guys liked the first story in this collection. Hope you check the next one when it comes out.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Also, here's a little preview of the next story:**

* * *

''How many ladies is Ruby seeing!?'' Yang screamed in horrified shock as she looked at Ruby's calendar.

''By my calculations, I'd say about 20 at least,'' Blake replied with wide eyes as she looked at all the names.


	2. Ruby's Ladies

**One-Shot Parade!**

 **Story 2: Ruby's Ladies**

 **(Ruby/Several female characters)**

* * *

In the dorm of team RWBY, the three older members of the team were excitedly getting ready to go to Vale. There was a new club in the city and Yang had a way for them to get inside. The trio of girls were hoping to have a fun night at the new place.

''Man, I'm so excited about this place!'' Yang said with a grin as she was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. ''Every person that I've heard talk about it has said nothing but good things about it! The place looks great and the drinks are unbelievably tasty! Not only that, but the DJ that's playing there is someone I've heard playing in other places before! That guy's an absolute wizard when it comes to music!''

''I must say, normally I wouldn't be all that into doing something like this, but this place seems to be up to my standards,'' Weiss said as she put on some perfume. ''I have heard that even people from my usual social circles go there.''

Blake was also happily getting ready to go, but she suddenly stopped herself. The cat faunus remembered something that made her eyes go wide, and that something was related to their team's young leader.

''Ummm... Guys?'' Blake called out to her friends, who turned to look at her. ''I think we are forgetting something. Or rather somebody.''

''What are you talking about?'' Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Don't you guys remember? We promised Ruby that today we would be doing things as a team. And I don't think that we can take her to a club,'' the raven-haired girl answered.

Both Yang and Weiss went wide-eyed from their teammate's answer. They remembered that they all had promised Ruby that tonight they would be having a ''team day.'' In other words, they were supposed to be spend time together with ALL of their members. Not just a select few. Ruby had been asking them for a couple of months already that they would spend time together as a team for once and had been happy when they all agreed to it. The three older girls had already broken their promise more than once, so they really didn't want to do it again.

''Oh no... oh no no no no no no no no,'' Yang mumbled in despair as she held her head and sat on Blake's bed. ''I totally forgot about that! Rubes has been asking for a team day for god knows how long! We all even promised her that we would do it today!''

''Well, maybe we should do it then!'' Weiss said. ''I mean, that club won't disappear or anything, so we can go there another time.''

''No, that's not the problem!'' the blonde whined. ''Today's the last day they have their celebration nights going on! For a couple of days after opening, they will have free drinks and other great offers there that we can't get after today! If we do not go there today, we will miss the chance of a lifetime!''

''Then what are we supposed to do!?'' Blake asked. ''We can't bring Ruby with us! We might pass as 18 years old, but she surely can't! There's no way they'll let her in!''

''I know. There's only one thing left to do,'' Yang said in a determined voice and stood up. ''I'm going to have to tell her that team day is cancelled because we've got other plans. I'm sure it'll be okay. She should have gotten used to us breaking our promise to her.''

''...I don't think you should ever count on something like that,'' Blake deadpanned.

Just as Yang was about to say something, Ruby entered the room. The young team leader had a big smile on her face as she happily walked into the dorm.

''Hi guys! How are you- Woah, what's going on here? You guys look like the world is about to end,'' Ruby said as she noticed the expressions on her teammates' faces.

Yang walked up to the redhead and steeled her resolve. Might as well get the hard part over with.

''Ruby, about that team day of ours, we-'' the brawler started to say, but was cut off by Ruby.

''Oh right, that was today!'' the sniper said in a shocked voice, surprising her teammates. ''Sorry, Yang, but I've got other plans. We need to do that another time.''

''W-Wait, what!?'' Yang managed to ask through her shock. ''What do you mean you have plans!?''

''By plans I mean that I have plans!'' Ruby answered as she started to go around the room, gathering some of her things for whatever she was talking about. ''I've made an appointment for something special and I can't miss it for anything! So we are going to have to schedule our team day for another time.''

''But Ruby, hang on a sec-!''

''I know it's rude of me to do this, but I can't pass this up. I'm sure you understand. Isn't that right, Yang? I'm sure you three can go have fun without me.''

''No- Ruby- I-'' Yang said as she struggled to find the right words, but the younger girl didn't seem to notice anything she tried to say.

''Great. I knew you would understand, sis!'' Ruby said with a bright smile as she patted the top of the blonde's head, before heading towards the door. ''See you guys later!''

The WBY could only watch in stunned silence as their team leader walked out of the dorm towards whatever she was going to do. The three girls stayed like that for a couple of seconds, just staring at the door.

''So... I'm guessing the problem's solved then?'' Weiss asked uncertainly.

''I guess?'' Weiss answered, not all that sure herself. ''What do you think, Yang?''

When the blonde didn't answer, both Weiss and Blake turned to look at her. They saw that their teammate was still staring at the door with wide eyes.

''Yang?'' Blake called out to her partner. ''Is everything okay?''

''What the hell was THAT!?'' the brawler yelled angrily.

''Uhhh... I think that was our problem getting solved without any trouble,'' Weiss answered. ''What's wrong with that, Yang? Shouldn't you be glad that things got resolved peacefully?''

''Glad!? GLAD!?'' Yang asked with her anger rising. ''What the hell is there for me to be GLAD about this!? Ruby just blew off the team day that we all had agreed upon! How could she do that!?''

''Yang, weren't we about to do that ourselves?'' Blake asked. ''I mean, isn't it very hypocritical of you to get angry at Ruby for something you not only were about to do, but have done several times already?''

''Yeah, but that's ME!'' the blonde answered. She then started to walk back and forth in the middle of the room while fuming. ''I think it's supposed to be expected that I would do something like that! However, Ruby is the most honest little girl out there! It's to be expected of her to never EVER do anything like this! How could she just do something like this!?''

''While I think that you're being very unfair and hypocritical, Yang, I do agree that this is strange,'' Weiss said. ''I mean, she has always practically begged us to hang out with her. What could it possibly be that changed her mind about that? I can't help but feel the need to find out.''

''Yes! Exactly!'' Yang yelled and pointed at the fencer. ''This is too weird for Ruby to suddenly do out of nowhere! We have to find out what she's doing!''

''And exactly how do you propose we do that?'' Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

''I say we follow her and see what she's up to! When we find out just what sort of vile things she's doing while ignoring her team, we can give her a piece of our minds!'' the brawler declared and started to stomp towards the door, but was stopped by her two teammates grabbing her and holding her back.

''No! Yang, no! We can't do that! What if she sees us following her!?'' Weiss asked as she desperately tried to hold her teammate back.

''I don't care! All I know is that Ruby is doing something that she was ready to abandon us for and-!''

 ***SLAP!***

Yang stopped dead in her tracks and held her now sore cheek. She looked at who had just slapped her in the face and saw Blake glaring at her.

''Would you listen to yourself for a second!?'' the cat faunus asked with anger in her voice. ''Do you have any idea how selfish you sound!? You were just about to break your promise to have a team day with Ruby and now you're getting upset when she does that! How can you go and judge her for doing something that you have done several times yourself!? And were about to do again!? Take a good look at yourself!''

Yang looked down at the floor and thought about what her partner had just said. Images of Ruby's sad face came to her mind from all the times she had told the younger girl that their team day was cancelled. Before she knew it, tears of guilt and sadness started to fall from her eyes and the blonde went to sit on Weiss' bed.

''I just... I just never expected to see her replace me like that,'' Yang said quietly. ''I've always been her number one. Her best friend and sister. I just thought that it would never change.''

''I'm sure it hasn't changed. She's just found something else to do with her time,'' Blake said as she placed a comforting hand on her partner's shoulder. ''And I can't help but fear that... we were the reason she did that.''

''Whatever the reason, I can't help but be curious about where she's going,'' Weiss wondered. ''I still think we should find out about that.''

''Yeah. Yeah! So we may know that she's not doing anything dangerous!'' Yang said with her mood going up again. ''But if we can't follow her, how do we do that?''

''That's easy. We find Ruby's calendar,'' the heiress answered. When her two teammates gave her confused looks, she explained, ''I gave her a small pocket-sized calendar, so that she could keep our study sessions and other things in check. She might write there about whatever she went to do.''

''But... wouldn't we be betraying her by touching something that is obviously very private?'' Blake asked. She understood that personal space was important, so she wasn't exactly keen on invading it. Especially when it came to a friend. ''I'm not sure how to feel about that.''

''It's for the greater good, Blake,'' Yang answered as she got up, already ready to go look for the calendar. ''We are just going to see what she's up to. It's all for the sake of keeping her safe. That's all.''

The cat faunus was still a bit unsure how to feel about it, but decided to join her teammates in their search for Ruby's calendar. It didn't take long until Weiss found it. The calendar was like a small notebook, with black leather covers with nothing on them. Once you opened it, you saw pages with dates printed on them.

The WBY started to go through the calendar, trying to find anything suspicious. At first, all they found were notes about study sessions, training sessions and exams. Then there came the notes about their team day activities, with most of them crossed out due to being cancelled. Every time the three girls saw a cancelled team day, a pang of guilt shot through their hearts. They had been letting down their leader way too much.

However, as they went on, they saw that more notes were being added. Ones that were not about schoolwork or their team days. These were different activities with different people. And as they went on, these notes became more and more frequent, until whole pages were filled with these notes.

Upon closer inspection, the WBY noticed how the people Ruby was seeing were all ladies and most of the activities seemed more like dates than just friendly meetings. The three girls could only make one conclusion. Ruby was dating multiple girls at the same time.

''How many ladies is Ruby seeing!?'' Yang screamed in horrified shock as she looked at Ruby's calendar.

''By my calculations, I'd say about 20 at least,'' Blake replied with wide eyes as she looked at all the names.

''I recognize some of them. There are students from the other schools, like team NDGO,'' Weiss said and pointed at one of the pages. ''Skate park with Reese,'' ''Martial arts movie with Arslan,'' ''Shooting range with May.'' Just how many different girls has she been seeing!?''

''There are also some that I recognize!'' Yang exclaimed. ''Modeling with Coco and Velvet,'' ''Going to a restaurant with Cinder and Emerald.'' When did Ruby get close with them!?''

''Some of these people I have no idea who they are! Like who the heck is Salem!?Or-'' the heiress began to say, but suddenly stopped as her eyes went wide with shock. She recognized two names in the calendar. ''Since when did Ruby start seeing my sister and my mother!?''

''I also saw Professor Goodwitch's name there! Don't they know the trouble-!?'' Blake began to rant, but stopped as she noticed certain familiar names. ''WHY ARE THE NAMES KALI BELLADONNA AND SIENNA KAHN IN THERE!? AND WHY IS ILIA THERE AS WELL!?''

''You know those three?'' Yang asked.

''Kali Belladonna is my mother! And Ilia is an old friend of mine, who is in the White Fang! AND SIENNA KAHN IS THE WHITE FANG'S CURRENT LEADER!'' the cat faunus screamed at her partner.

Yang was about to say something herself, but she stopped once she noticed a certain familiar name that caused her blood to boil. That name was Raven Branwen.

''That... brat... has been seeing... my... MOM!?'' the blonde roared with rage. ''The same mom I've been looking for years!? And she never bothered to tell ME!?''

''I don't know about you two, but I think Ruby needs some well-deserved punishment!'' Weiss said with her eyes burning with anger. ''Not only is she fooling multiple unsuspecting and innocent women at the same time, but two of them are my family!''

''I agree! I will never forgive her for using my mother like this!'' Blake said. ''Not to mention, the fact that she is spending time with the leader of the White Fang even is practically a crime!''

''And I think I know just the thing to do,'' Yang said with an evil grin as she looked at a page in the calendar that had the Scroll numbers of all the women Ruby was seeing. ''I think we should borrow Ruby's Scroll for a bit and arrange a little meeting for them all.''

* * *

A couple of days later, Ruby was alone in her dorm. The redhead didn't have any plans for the day, so she was simply laying on her bed while reading a book.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ruby was surprised, because if it had been one of her teammates, they could have easily opened the door. She also wasn't aware of any visitors coming today, so she really didn't know who it could be. Nevertheless, she still got up and walked up to the door to open it. The young team leader was surprised to find none other than Winter Schnee on the other side of the door.

''Hi Winter!'' Ruby greeted the soldier cheerfully.

''Hello Ruby,'' Winter said with a smile. ''Mind if I come in?''

The sniper stepped to the side so that the white-haired woman could walk into the room. Ruby then closed the door and walked up to her guest.

''So, what brought you here so suddenly?'' Ruby asked.

''What do you mean? You're the one who invited me here,'' Winter replied with a confused frown.

''But... I didn't invite you,'' the redhead said. ''I didn't invite anyone.''

Before either one of the ladies could say anything more, there was another knock on the door. Ruby went to open it and found Willow Schnee, mother of both Weiss and Winter, standing there.

''Ms. Rose, it was so nice of you to invite me to come over!'' Willow said happily as she walked in. ''Was there something you had-''

''Mother? Why are you here?'' Winter asked upon recognizing the woman.

''Winter? I could ask you the same thing.''

While the two Schnee women got into a conversation with each other, there was another knock on the door. When Ruby opened the door this time, it was the four members of team NDGO. Once they got inside, there was another visitor at the door. This went on until all of the people Ruby had been seeing had arrived.

It was surprising how all the people that had arrived at team RWBY's dorm managed to fit into the room. These people included Winter and Willow Schnee, Coco, Velvet, the members of team NDGO, Arslan and Reese from ABRN, May from BRNZ, Neon from FNKI, Cinder, Emerald, Kali, Sienna, Ilia, Glynda, Raven, Vernal and Salem. All of the women were talking with each other, trying to figure out what was going on.

There were also some rather interesting reunions, like the one between Kali and Sienna. The two faunus ladies were quite surprised to see each other like that.

''Everyone, please calm down!'' Ruby yelled, managing to get everyone silent. ''We can figure out what is going on as long as we stay calm. Now, could anyone tell me why they came here?''

''I got a message on my Scroll that invited me here,'' Winter answered. ''And the message came from you.''

''Same here,'' Willow added.

''As well as here,'' Nebula from NDGO said.

All the other women said pretty much the same thing as well. Each one of them had gotten a message from Ruby that invited them to come to team RWBY's dorm.

''B-But I swear that I didn't send out any invites!'' Ruby said, completely confused by what was going on.

Suddenly, the door to one of the closets in the room was kicked open, revealing the remaining three members of team RWBY. The three girls were smirking as they looked at their team leader.

''You didn't invite them. We did it,'' Yang said.

''Huh? Why?'' Ruby asked.

''We decided that it was about time all these women that you had been seeing would finally get to meet each other!'' Weiss answered.

There was a moment of silence as Ruby turned to look at all the women she had been seeing, who in turn stared at her. The redhead then turned to look at her teammates again.

''You got all of them to come here and meet up? That is so nice of you!'' Ruby said with a bright smile, surprising everyone. ''I've wanted to introduce them to each other for some time now! Thanks for the help!''

''What!? NO! We did this to show them how you've been cheating on all of them!'' Yang yelled angrily while pointing an accusing finger at her younger sister.

''Cheating? What do you mean by that? I mean, I have played some games with some of them, but I've never cheated. How could I cheat on all of them?'' Ruby asked, completely unaware of what her sister was talking about.

''Ummm... Ruby, didn't you go on dates with all of us?'' Velvet asked.

''Huh? Of course I did. I would set up a date with someone when we would hang out with each other,'' the sniper answered.

''I think she was talking about dates as in lovers meeting with each other, red,'' Cinder clarified.

Upon hearing the raven-haired woman's words, Ruby's eyes went wide. She hadn't thought that what she had been doing had been anything romantic. The redhead thought she had just been hanging out with friends.

''You mean to tell me that all of you...?'' Ruby said and all of the women nodded. The young team leader's face went completely red from embarrassment and she stared down at her feet. ''Oh dear... I thought I was just hanging out with friends...''

''Well, this is awkward,'' Blake said. ''I guess we misunderstood quite a bit here.''

''Yeah. It seems Ruby isn't guilty of the things we thought she did,'' Weiss added.

''Now hold on a second!'' Yang suddenly yelled. ''Sure, she might not have been cheating on anyone intentionally and we were mistaken about that, but there is still one person she betrayed! That's me!''

''W-What do you mean, Yang?'' Ruby asked, scared of how angry the blonde was.

''I'm talking about my mother! You know I've been looking for her for years now and you didn't tell me anything about meeting her! How could you betray me like that!?'' Yang yelled with tears in her eyes.

''Yang, why do you think she's been seeing me? Or why she ever looked for me in the first place?'' Raven asked.

''...Huh?'' was all the brawler could say.

''Every time I've met Ruby, she has been asking me to come meet you. I have even considered it quite a bit and it's all thanks to her,'' the swordswoman explained.

''...Is that true, Ruby?'' Yang asked the younger girl, who nodded. ''Wow... Now I feel like a jerk...''

Silence fell over the room as no one could really say anything. Ruby was ashamed of what she had done. She might not have known that she had been cheating on her friends, but she still did do it. The redhead wondered if she could ever make this up for all of them.

The WBY were also ashamed of themselves. They had jumped into conclusions instead of finding out the truth. If they had actually talked with Ruby about what she had been doing, maybe all of this could have been avoided. They could only hope that nothing too bad happened to the younger girl.

The other women were at a loss. While they were upset that Ruby had been seeing others behind their backs, they also understood that the redhead didn't know that each of them considered her their girlfriend.

Suddenly, a single hand rose up, catching everyone's attention. This was Nebula, leader of team NDGO.

''Excuse me. I'm assuming that we all like Ruby, right?'' the girl asked, causing the other ladies to nod in agreement. ''Then how about we all share her?''

''WHAT!?'' the WBY screamed out of shock.

''Hey, that's not a bad idea!'' Coco said with a happy grin. ''I was planning to do that with Velvet anyway!''

''You know what they say! The more the merrier!'' Neon added with a grin.

''It does sound strategically best option,'' Winter said thoughtfully, liking the idea.

''Hmmm... Even I see this as the best option,'' Salem said with a smile. ''I support this decision.''

The other women started to give their own approvals to the idea as well. It seemed like every one of them liked the idea of sharing the redhead.

''Wait... What is going on?'' Ruby asked, confused and slightly scared.

''Everyone, may I make another suggestion?'' Willow asked, catching everybody's attention. ''I happen to have a resort nearby that I use every now and then to get away from my husband. How about we all go there with Ruby and have a good time?''

''Agreed!'' the other women cheered happily.

Before Ruby could say anything, the small army of women grabbed her and carried her out of the room, heading towards Willow's resort. The WBY was left behind to stare at where the group had been with wide eyes.

''...So, all's well that ends well?'' Blake asked, unsure of what to think about what they had just seen.

''I... guess?'' Weiss said, not sure either.

All Yang could do was stare at the door, wondering when and how her sister had turned into some sort of a harem queen.

* * *

 **Author's notes: For a long time, I've had this idea of Ruby's teammates leaving her behind to go do some of their own activities, only to find out that Ruby has begun hanging out with a bunch of different women instead. I've wondered what kind of a story I could make from it, but in the end I decided to make a simple one-shot. Hope it was fun for you guys.**

 **Please leave reviews and tell me how you felt about this story. I'm very interested to hear if you liked it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	3. Bird Life

**One-Shot Parade!**

 **Story 3: Bird Life**

 **(No pairings)**

* * *

Qrow was sitting on a chair and relaxing in his room at Haven Academy. The scythe-wielder had finally gotten some time for himself, as he could let Ozpin handle things for a moment. He was going to use the time he had for his favorite method of passing time, drinking as much alcohol as he could.

The old crow's drinking time was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. He told the person on the other side to come in and the door opened, revealing none other than Yang Xiao Long, his niece.

''Hey there, firecracker,'' Qrow greeted the girl. ''Do you need something?''

''Not exactly. I just wanted to ask you about something out of pure curiosity,'' Yang replied. ''It's about that bird-form you and my mom have.''

''Alright. What do you want to know about it?'' the alcoholic asked.

''I just want to know what it's like to be a bird,'' the blonde girl explained. ''I mean, everyone wants to have the ability to fly, which is something you have with that form. Does it feel great to fly through the sky as a bird?''

Qrow leaned back a bit in his chair with a small smile on his face, thinking back to the first time he flew.

''Yeah, it sure feels good to do that,'' the grizzled Huntsman answered. ''When you're up in the air, you just get this feeling of freedom that can't be properly described in words. It's like you're not bound by anything and you can go anywhere you want. It's truly amazing, I'll tell you that.''

''Wow... Now I want Ozpin to give me that power, as well,'' Yang said with a dreamy look on her face, already thinking about flying through the skies as a bird.

''Well... To be perfectly honest, it's not without it's flaws,'' Qrow quickly said, noticing the look on his niece's face. ''There are a lot of problems that come with the whole transformation thing.''

''Really? What could those be?'' Yang asked.

''For example, the skies are not always exactly empty...''

* * *

 _Qrow was flying around in his bird-form, enjoying the feeling of freedom it brought him. The scythe-wielder was so taken by the excitement of flying that hed wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. This caused him to almost hit a toy helicopter that some child was flying around._

 _''Woah!'' Qrow cried out, as he barely missed the flying toy. ''Goddamn kids with their toys. He should just stay inside and play video games.''_

 _The old crow was unfortunately so lost in his thoughts about the accident he almost got into that he failed to notice a certain airship coming his way. This time, Qrow was unable to move out of the way in time and hit the front window of Winter Schnee's airship._

 _''Just when I got this cleaned, as well...'' the white-haired woman mumbled angrily as she activated her wipers that brushed the crow off her transport. The transformed Huntsman fell to the ground and was only saved thanks to his Aura._

 _''Owww... She did that on purpose...'' Qrow groaned in pain._

* * *

''Wow... That does sound like it sucks...'' Yang said with wide eyes after listening to her uncle's story.

''That's not the only problem either,'' Qrow added. ''You also have to worry about the other wildlife when you're a bird.''

* * *

 _''Ow ow ow! Okay, I get, goddammit! I get it! This turf belongs to you guys! I get it, so let me just leave!'' the grizzled Huntsman yelled while getting attacked by a group of normal crows. For some reason, the actual birds didn't like having the newcomer around them and had decided to express their dislike through actions._

 _Seeing how the crows weren't going to give him any mercy, Qrow had no choice but to hide from his attackers. He dashed from the skies straight to the bushes below, where he laid low as he waited for the birds to go away._

 _''I swear, animals can be total jerks,'' the scythe-wielder muttered angrily to himself. ''Thankfully they are also stupid. I just need to wait here until they-''_

 _Qrow's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of grass rustling behind him. He turned his head and saw a cat slowly approaching him, clearly intent on making him into a meal._

 _''Oh, you have got to be freaking kidding me...''_

* * *

''Animals aren't the only dangerous ones out there either,'' Qrow explained. ''There are also people out there who get some sort of sick enjoyment out of killing animals that aren't even edible. You have no idea how many times I've almost gotten shot by someone. Most of the time by Port of all people.''

''...Ummm... Okay? Any other things I should know about being able to transform into a bird?'' Yang asked while she was trying to process everything she had just heard.

''Hmmm... One thing that does come to my mind is the mess I leave behind...'' the unshaven man said thoughtfully. Upon seeing the confused look on his niece's face, he said, ''Look around yourself. There are feathers everywhere. Guess where they came from?''

Yang looked around the room and noticed how there indeed were black feathers all around the place. Her eyes went wide as she realized that they had come from her uncle.

''Ew. Ew! EW!'' the brawler yelled as she stood up, completely disgusted by the room she was in. ''Uncle Qrow, would you mind and try to clean the place a bit!? This is gross!''

''Hey, you have feathers in your pillow, right? What's so bad about these?'' Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Those feathers at least didn't come from the body of a person!'' Yang argued. ''Any other disgusting things I should know of!?''

''Well, there are the eggs,'' the unshaven man answered. ''It's kind of nasty at first, but you get used to it with time. Not to mention, they taste pretty good.''

The blonde was first confused by the answer, but then realization hit her. Birds lay eggs and Qrow turned into a bird. Yang's face turned green when she remembered that her uncle had brought them eggs for breakfast that morning.

''Oh God...'' the brawler said as she held her stomach and her mouth. ''I think I'm going to throw up!''

Yang ran out of Qrow's room as fast as she could and straight to the nearest restroom. As soon as the girl had left, the scythe-wielder burst out into laughter.

''Man, firecracker is way too gullible!'' Qrow said to himself while laughing. ''I mean, doesn't she realize that only female birds lay eggs?''

The unshaven man continued laughing as he took out his flask and emptied it's contents.

''I wonder if Yang still wants to have the ability to transform into a bird anymore?'' Qrow wondered to himself. ''Too bad she didn't ask about Raven, though.''

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain bandit camp, Vernal was heading towards her chieftain's tent. The young lady had a bowl with a lid on top of it in her hands that was meant for their leader. However, Vernal didn't seem to enjoy her job, as she had a look of disgust on her face.

The bandit stepped into the chieftain's tent, where she saw Raven sitting at a table with an impatient look on her face.

''Vernal, what took you so long?'' the raven-haired woman asked. ''Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?''

''I'm sorry, leader, but I had difficulty finding these for you,'' Vernal answered as she placed the bowl on the table in front of Raven. ''However, couldn't you have gone to look for these yourself? I mean, you have told me how good you are at finding them.''

''And risk the safety of my tribe's future!?'' the swordswoman exclaimed angrily as she lifted herself up from her seat a bit, showing eggs that were under her. ''These little ones will one day ensure the survival of my tribe and I will not let any possible harm come to them!''

''Understood, leader. My apologies,'' the young bandit said as she bowed down a bit.

''Good. Now leave, so I can enjoy my meal in piece,'' Raven commanded as she took the lid off the bowl, revealing it to be full of worms.

Vernal wasted no time in leaving her leader's tent.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This was something silly I thought of at one point. I thought about how Qrow and Raven transform into birds and how that could affect their daily lives. It felt like it was worth trying out, at least. Hope you had fun reading it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	4. Blake's Discovery

**One-Shot Parade!**

 **Story 4: Blake's Discovery**

 **(Kali/Yang along with Kali/Ruby and Yang/Ruby)**

If there was one thing most people knew about Blake, it was that she liked books a lot. In fact, she liked them so much that saying she loved books would be an understatement. The raven-haired girl was honestly obsessed with books, especially when it came to her romantic smut novels, with her favorite series being the "Ninjas Of Love" series. Blake would often spend hours simply reading through the same books over and over again, as she was that obsessed with them.

The cat faunus' obsession with her favorite books didn't show through just her reading them so often. She was always looking up news about the next book and she watched their release dates like a hawk. When a new book was released, Blake made sure to be the first in line to get her copy, even if that required her to be violent. The raven-haired girl was willing to do anything in order to get what she wanted.

However, today was something special for Blake. She had found out that the author of her favorite series would be giving autographs in Vale. The mysterious writer behind the "Ninjas Of Love" books, who was only known by the name Shadow Panther, would be staying in the luxurious Red&Blue hotel of Vale. They would hold a small event in the hotel, where the author would give autographs to her fans.

Blake knew she had to get one. There was no way that she would miss a chance like this. The cat faunus was ready to do anything in order to get her precious autograph.

Unfortunately, Blake had not anticipated the amount of fans her favorite series had, as when the day for the autographs came, the place was filled with people. The line stretched out of the hotel and a few blocks down the street. It was at this moment that the raven-haired girl cursed herself for being a student at Beacon. If it weren't for her having to take part in classes among other schoolwork, she would have been waiting in line for the autograph event a week in advance. Now she was stuck at the very end of the huge line, meaning that she would be waiting for hours before she had a chance to even get a glimpse of the author.

Much like during other events that were centered around her favorite series, Blake had done everything she could to get a better place in the line. Whether it was simple bribing or an act that was borderline terrorism, the raven-haired girl had tried everything she could think of in order to make her chances of getting the autograph better. Unfortunately, it seemed like she wasn't the only insanely dedicated and loyal fan, as none of her methods had worked, leaving her to wait at the end of the line.

"This is such bullcrap," Blake cursed while sulking. "Why is it that I, the biggest fan of Ninjas Of Love, have to wait at the end of this huge line? It's not fair."

"Well, life quite often isn't fair," Ruby said, who was waiting in line with her teammate. "Besides, it might be possible that your title as "the biggest fan" might be put in question. I mean, you did threaten to blow up the line with a Dust bomb, yet no one gave up their spot. That's some dedication."

"ARGH! And the line takes an eternity to move even an inch forward!" the cat faunus complained. "Seriously, I can't understand how simply getting a name written on a book can take so long!"

"Speaking of things that can't be understood, why am I here?" the redhead asked. "I have never read any of the Ninjas Of Love books, so why did you drag me here?"

"You make it sound like I kidnapped you or something," Blake said.

"That's because you did!" Ruby yelled at her teammate with anger in her voice. "I was making my way to Weiss' study session, when someone suddenly grabbed me from behind and drugged me! Next thing I know is that I wake up while you're carrying me here! Care to take a guess who I think is responsible for that!?"

"...I had a good reason for all that."

"Oh, please, tell me! I am dying to know your reason!"

"You see, I kind of need you as a sort of a moral support," Blake began to explain. "If I were to be here alone, it might give the author a wrong impression of me. If she saw me come here alone, she might think that I'm some sort of a twisted pervert, who lives in a basement while reading her books. By having you by my side, I can avoid those stereotypes being directed at me."

"I can't help but feel that you're overthinking that," Ruby said with a sigh. "Besides, are these other fans really that bad? They all seem like very normal and respectable people to me."

"Well, most of them are, but not all of them! I mean, look at that lady!" the cat faunus exclaimed while pointing at a young woman, who was ahead of them in the line. The woman was wearing a long trench coat and a black hat that prevented them from really seeing what she looked like. "She is obviously some sort of a sexual criminal!"

The "criminal" that Blake was talking about turned around to look at the person who had insulted her, revealing herself to be none other than Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY. The fashionista had a frown on her face and was obviously not pleased with the way she had been talked about.

"Oh! Coco!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed in surprise. "I-I didn't know you were-"

"Save it, Belladonna," Coco growled angrily. "The next time first year and second year students are having a sparring session together, I'll make sure to pump your sorry ass full of bullets."

With her threat said, the brunette turned around to observe the line ahead of her again, leaving Blake looking rather pale.

"Ruby, how fast does Coco's gun fire it's bullets?" the cat faunus asked.

"So fast that you won't be able to dodge them all," the redhead answered.

Blake let out a deep sigh, deciding to worry about team CFVY's leader's threat later. Right now, she had bigger things to worry about, such as getting that autograph she wanted.

"By the way, what do I exactly get out of this?" Ruby suddenly asked. "You can't seriously expect me to go through all this for you and not get anything in return, right?"

"Uhhh... Of course I don't! I have a reward for you ready just as soon as we get back!" Blake replied with a nervous voice. "You'll be getting some fresh cookies after this is- HEY!"

Upon finding out that her reward would be cookies, the scythe-wielder had decided to turn around and start walking away. Even if she liked the sugary treats a lot, they wouldn't be worth everything she had to go through today at all.

"Ruby, please wait!" Blake begged as she grabbed the younger girl in a tight hold and kept her still, despite Ruby's struggles. "I will repay you for this! I swear!"

"And just what are you supposed to pay me back with!?" Ruby asked angrily. "And before you even try it, just doubling the amount of cookies won't be enough!"

"How about fresh cookies for the entire month!?" the raven-haired quickly offered.

That seemed to get the young team leader's attention. She turned her head to look at her teammate with a suspecting frown.

"Go on," Ruby said, hoping to get as much as she could from this.

"Ummm... Also, I'll get you your five most wanted weapon modifications or add-ons for your Crescent Rose," Blake continued.

"And?" the redhead said, wanting to get a bit more still.

"I'll also throw in a full set of Dust cartridges of every kind," the raven-haired girl finished her offer.

Ruby got out of Blake's hold and turned around to look at her teammate. She then slowly extended a hand for the older girl to shake, thus sealing the deal. However, when Blake tried to take the hand, Ruby suddenly pulled it away for one quick thing.

"Also, I am getting what you're promising me, whether you get your autograph or not," the scythe-wielder stated before offering her hand again. "Deal?"

"Deal," the cat faunus said and shook her team leader's hand. Despite the high price, she figured that it would be worth it in the end. That autograph was that important.

The two girls then resumed to stand in line, hoping that they would get to meet this great author that Blake was desperate to see. As they were standing there, more questions came to Ruby's mind.

"By the way, is there any other reason why you needed me here so desperately?" the redhead asked. "It can't just be for the sake of "looking better" in front of your favorite author."

"Well, in case I have to leave for something, I want you to stand here and hold my place," the raven-haired girl answered.

"...Is that why you froze my feet on the ground with Ice Dust, before going over to perform your little bomb threat?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Blake answered. "Also, if anyone asks about our relationship, I need you to pretend to be my wife."

"Your WHAT!?"

"My wife," the cat faunus repeated. "Otherwise, my disguise with you won't work as well as it should."

"Can't I just pretend to be your girlfriend or something!?" the redhead asked in a panic. "Besides, aren't I too young to be married!?"

"It won't be convincing enough, if we don't go all the way," Blake answered. "Also, we can just say that we're from Mistral. I heard the minimum age required for marriage is lower there."

Ruby let out a groan, thinking about how she should have raised her price at least a bit.

* * *

It took several hours of waiting, but the two girls finally managed to get inside the hotel itself, where the author would be giving the autographs. It wouldn't be too long until Blake would get to meet her idol and she was very excited. Ruby actually had to hold back her teammate, so that she wouldn't go dashing through the rest of the line.

"Oh my gosh, this is really happening! I can't believe it!" Blake squealed out of excitement. "The mysterious Shadow Panther rarely makes appearances in public, so this is the opportunity of a lifetime for me! This has got to be the best day of my entire life!"

"Yeah, sounds great," Ruby said indifferently while playing a game on her Scroll. She really couldn't care less about the author or her autograph.

"I wonder if I look good enough? What should I say to her when I meet her!?" the cat faunus started to ask rapidly, her excitement having taken over her. "Do you think she could offer me a chance to be her inspiration!?"

"Her what?" the redhead asked.

"I have heard that Shadow Panther bases most of her characters off real people she has met," Blake explained. "I even heard that she has a lover that serves as an inspiration for some of the more "juicier" scenes in her stories."

"...I think you're telling me a lot of information that I shouldn't hear," Ruby said with a sigh. "Also, the more you say that name of hers, the lamer it sounds."

"I'm going the let that last bit slide just this once."

With a bit more time, the line moved further forward, until it was almost time for the two girls to meet this mysterious author. As she got closer and closer to the table the author was seated at, Blake kept getting more and more excited. However, when it was finally their turn, the author was nowhere to be seen.

"What the...? Where's Shadow Panther!?" Blake asked with panic in her voice while looking around, hoping to see the author somewhere.

"I'm sorry, miss, but she has left," one of the nearby hotel staff members said in an apologetic voice, after noticing the last two people on the line. "The time that was reserved for this event has unfortunately been used up, so she returned to her hotel room."

"Well, that's a shame," Ruby said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. While she really didn't care about the whole thing, it would have been interesting to see this author her teammate was so obsessed over. "And it was just about our turn as well. Guess we waited hours for nothing."

"That is very unfortunate, but I think I can offer something for your troubles," the hotel employee suggested. "How about we offer you two one of our rooms for an entire weekend for completely free? Food and room service included, of course."

"That sounds great! I'm sure we both would love that!" the redhead said excitedly. "What do you think, Blake?"

"I don't care," the cat faunus answered in a gloomy voice. "My life has lost it's meaning."

While Ruby tried to comfort her sulking teammate and get her to agree to the hotel employee's offer, Blake noticed something from the corner of her eye. It was a woman dressed in a black cloak with the hood pulled over her head, which was what Shadow Panther liked to wear while making her public appearances.

Upon recognizing her favorite author, the raven-haired girl grabbed Ruby's arm and ran after the woman, hoping to possibly get the autograph she wanted so badly. Unfortunately, the author entered an elevator and the doors closed before she could run after her.

"Blake, what are you doing!?" Ruby asked angrily, not happy to get dragged around like that.

"I saw her! I saw Shadow Panther!" Blake answered. "Hurry! We may still have a chance!"

Before the redhead could ask what chance her teammate was talking about, she was getting dragged around by the excited faunus girl. Instead of taking the elevator, Blake ran up the stairs in pursuit of the elevator, stopping at every floor to observe if the author came out of there. Unfortunately for Ruby, this meant that she would get dragged along the stairs, which was quite painful to her.

After reaching the 20th floor, the mysterious Shadow Panther finally exited the elevator and entered a nearby room. The raven-haired girl would have run after the author, but she was too tired from running all those stairs to chase after her idol at that point. Meanwhile, her younger teammate was twitching in pain, while her arm was still being held by the older girl.

"There it is! That's Shadow Panther's room!" Blake exclaimed out of excitement. "Ruby, I think we can get that autograph now!"

"Forgive me for not being all that happy for you right now..." Ruby said while moaning in pain.

"Come! We shouldn't waste this opportunity!" the cat faunus said happily as she dragged her teammate over to the author's room, despite the younger girl's protests.

Now that they were finally standing in front of Shadow Panther's room, Blake knocked on the door and waited for the author to open up. The two girls soon heard the sound of someone walking to the door and starting to open it.

"Hello, Ms. Shadow Panther! I'm Blake and I'm your... biggest... fan..." the raven-haired girl began introducing herself, only for her excitement to die down as she saw who had opened the door. "...Mom?"

Standing before the two girls was indeed Kali Belladonna, Blake's mother.

"Blake?" the older faunus asked, having not expected to meet her daughter there. "What brought you here?"

"Uhhh... I came here to see the famous author, Shadow Panther," Blake answered while trying to look over her mother in the hopes of seeing the author somewhere behind her. "Is she in there? I would really like to get her autograph."

"Oh dear... I guess it's time for me to come clean," Kali said with a sigh. "Blake, I am Shadow Panther, the author of Ninjas Of Love."

There was a moment of silence where the younger faunus' brain processed this new bit of information.

"...WHAT!?" Blake screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I was supposed to tell you about this earlier," Kali explained. "But when I found out that you were such a big fan of my books, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too afraid of your reaction."

"But... you... I... how..." the raven-haired girl kept struggling to find the right words to say, but her brain had practically shut down from shock. She had been fantasizing over meeting her favorite author for years now, with her dreams ranging from simply speaking and becoming friends with the author to some rather "wild" ones. Now all those fantasies were shattering into pieces one by one. "I heard that you had a partner who helped you with your more special scenes as inspiration. Was that not true or is dad there?"

"Well, that whole thing is true, but it's not your father," the older faunus answered. "It's actually someone rather special-"

"Honey, what's taking so long? We were supposed to practice for your next scene," a rather familiar female voice called from behind Kali, while walking towards her. Both Blake and Ruby were soon treated to the sight of Yang Xiao Long walking up to the door while wearing nothing but a bathrobe. "Rubes? Blake? What are you two doing here?"

It didn't take long for the two girls to realize why their blonde teammate was there, especially when they saw what she was wearing. Both of the girls had wide eyes upon seeing Yang, but while Ruby's expression was one of surprise, Blake had a look of horror and shock on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling all that good," the raven-haired girl said as she started to slowly walk towards the elevator. "I think I need to go now."

Everybody else watched in silence as Blake entered the elevator and left. The three ladies were left standing in awkward silence, which was soon broken by the youngest of the group.

"Well, this has certainly been... interesting," Ruby said. "I'm sorry that we bothered you two. I'll be taking my leave now as well."

However, before the redhead could leave, a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. Ruby looked behind her to see Kali holding her arm with a weird smile on her face.

"You know, Yang has told me a lot about you, Ruby," the faunus woman said. "However, she failed to mention just how good you look."

"Ummm... Thank you?" the young team leader said awkwardly, not really sure how to respond.

"Hey, Yang, are you interested in adding a third person into our little session?" Kali suddenly asked.

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked out of confusion.

"Sure, why not? That sounds fun," Yang answered to Kali's question. "Maybe we can even make her a regular character in your books."

Before the redhead could put up any kind of a resistance, she was pulled into the hotel room by Kali. Ruby was in for quite an experience.

* * *

 **Author's notes: When it comes to the relationship between Yang and Ruby, please go read the author's notes at the end of the first story. I would rather not have to explain it every time Yang/Ruby comes up in one of these stories.**

 **This was an idea that popped into my head while I was thinking about comedic stories to do with Kali. I think the idea ultimately came from the RWBY Chibi sketch where Blake discovers that one of her favorite authors is actually Zwei. I decided to use that idea with Kali instead and spice things up a bit.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	5. RWBY Shots

**One-Shot Parade!**

 **Story 5: RWBY Shots**

 **(No pairings)**

An exhausted sigh escaped Ruby's mouth as she was walking down the halls of Beacon. The reason for her lack of energy was the amount of work that had been piling on her shoulders from the moment she had entered Beacon and become a team leader. While most would think that being the leader of a team in one of the greatest Huntsman academies in the world would be something to be happy about, the redhead saw it differently. Unlike the other members of her team, she had additional responsibilities and work, along with her regular schoolwork. Not to mention, because she had skipped two years, the young team leader had even more work on top of all that as well.

Thanks to her position as team leader, Ruby had the duty of looking after her own team in many ways. She needed to make sure all of her teammates were doing well on their schoolwork and that they worked well together. The scythe-wielder needed to solve whatever issues and conflicts came between her team's members, and had to make sure they all got along. There were also some extra assignments and other work that Ruby needed to accomplish, such as tests of her leadership skills and tactical skills. If she were to have bad scores in these tests and other assignments, there was the possibility that she would lose her status as team leader, which the redhead didn't want to happen. Add to all of this also all the work that came from Ruby having to do for the two years she had skipped, and one could easily understand why she was so tired.

However, as she was walking towards her team's dorm, someone suddenly called her name. Ruby turned around to see Glynda Goodwitch walking towards her at a fast pace. It seemed like the teacher had something important to discuss with her.

"Ms. Rose, can I have a moment of your time?" the teacher asked. "There is something important I need to discuss with you."

"Of course, Professor Goodwitch," Ruby answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing terrible, just something that should be looked over," Glynda answered. "As you know, since you are the leader of your team, you have some additional responsibilities among your normal work related to school. One of these things is looking after your team's well being."

"I know, professor. I have done everything I could to make sure that things between my teammates are fine," the redhead said and let out a sigh. "You have no idea how many times I've been forced to step between Weiss and Yang in order to break up their fights. Not only have I lost count of those times, but I also nearly got stung by Weiss' sword last time."

"That's... good to hear, I suppose," the blonde witch said, somewhat disturbed by what her student apparently had to go through in order to keep her team together. "However, that is only a part of looking after your team. The matter I wished to discuss with you is actually about something else."

"Really? What might that be?" Ruby asked.

"You see, as part of our work, we have to look through the files on our students and check their backgrounds. This involves possible criminal history, reports on their behavior and medical records," Glynda explained. "While we went over your team, we didn't find anything wrong, except for a small problem regarding your three teammates."

"I hope it's nothing too bad," the young team leader said with worry in her voice. "What was the problem?"

Instead of answering, the teacher handed her student some papers. Ruby looked over them and soon found out what Glynda was most likely talking about.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

* * *

Meanwhile in team RWBY's dorm, the three older girls of the team were caught in the middle of an argument. The argument was over what they should do for their next "team day," where they would be hanging out together as a team. Yang's idea was for them to go to the arcade and play some games, while Weiss wanted to go to the opera, as she felt the team needed some culture once in a while. Blake, on the other hand, didn't care which was chosen, as it didn't matter to her at all. Right now, she just wanted her two teammates to be quiet, so she could read in peace.

"Weiss, nobody wants to go to some dumb opera! They're boring!" the blonde said angrily. "The arcade is a way better place for us to bond, as we will all have fun playing some great games!"

"First, operas aren't either dumb or boring! And second, arcades are only suited for absolute idiots!" the heiress argued back. "Honestly, it would do you some good to try something high-class for once! Maybe you could get a good influence from it!"

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Try figuring it out yourself!"

"I honestly don't care what you choose, just shut up already!" Blake yelled at her two teammates. "Can't you two see I'm trying to read here!?"

Before the arguing could continue, the door to the room was opened with Ruby stepping inside. The three older girls immediately turned to look at their team leader, hoping that the younger girl could finally solve the situation in a way they liked.

"Rubes, Rubes, you gotta listen to me!" Yang whined at her little sister. "Weiss is being all mean again! She says that we should go to a boring opera for our team day and that I'm dumb! Tell her that none of that's true and that we are going to the arcade!"

"Actually, Ruby, I think this team could use some culture for once!" Weiss said. "Since you are our leader, you have to realize the importance of having your subordinates come in contact with some actual culture every now and then!"

"Ruby, I honestly don't care what we choose, just have those two stop making so much noise already!" Blake yelled. "As a fellow lover of books, you can probably understand how important it is to have some silence while you read!"

The redheaded team leader let out a frustrated sigh. It seemed like she was in for another struggle with her team, and she hadn't even brought up the issue Goodwitch had bought to her attention.

"Actually, I have something important I need to do with you all," Ruby said, catching the attention and curiosity of her teammates. "I need you all for a special assignment."

"Ooh! An assignment? Are we going to be killing some Grimm?" Yang asked, already excited over the possibility of getting to fight something.

"Well... Not really," the young team leader said. "However,I do need all of you for it, so could you three follow me?"

The three older girls looked at each other in confusion, wondering what the younger girl needed them for. However, since it was Ruby, they doubted that it was anything all that bad, so they simply followed her without a question.

* * *

Ruby led her team through the halls of Beacon towards her destination. While Weiss and Yang weren't paying too much attention, Blake was looking around, hoping to find out where they were going. Eventually, they ended up in the infirmary of the school.

"Ruby, what are we doing here? Do they need some extra staff or something?" Blake asked.

"Not exactly. Could you guys wait for a second here? I need to go inform the staff that we are here," the redhead said before quickly making her way to the receptionist. She then whispered to the young woman, "I brought them here. Be ready to lock the door once I get them in the room."

The receptionist gave a nod to Ruby, and the young team leader then started to lead her team again. The group of girls eventually went inside one of the rooms in the infirmary, where a female doctor was sitting on a chair, waiting for them.

"Ah, Ms. Rose, I've been expecting you and your team!" the doctor said as she got up from her seat and went to introduce herself. "I am Dr. Victoria and I have something rather important to talk about with you all."

The girls of team RWBY greeted Victoria and introduced themselves. As they did this, someone locked the door to the room from the outside, but only Ruby and Blake noticed this.

"What is going on here?" Blake asked in a slightly nervous voice, a bit freaked out by the door being locked. "Ruby, what are you planning to do with us?"

"Blake, calm down. What's the matter with you?" Weiss asked, somewhat disturbed by the way the cat faunus was acting. "We are in Beacon's infirmary. I doubt we have anything to worry about."

"Yeah! This is Rubes we are talking about here!" Yang added. "She's practically innocence personified! There's no way she could be planning anything bad to us!"

"Like Yang said, I am not planning anything bad to any of you," Ruby said. "Although, I am a bit worried over how well you will take what is about to happen."

"...Huh? What do you mean by that?" the blonde girl asked out of confusion.

"Allow me to explain," Victoria suddenly said. "The reason why you three were brought here was because we have been looking through your medical records. While everything seems to be fine for the most part, there was one thing missing from you three."

"And what is that?" Weiss asked with a hint of nervousness.

"All members of team RWBY, with the exception of Ms. Rose, have not had one of their vaccinations that was supposed to be given to you before graduating from schools like Signal," the doctor answered while pulling out a syringe full of some liquid. "Now, how about we get this done? Who's going first?"

There was a moment of complete silence, as the WBY stared at the doctor with wide eyes. Ruby was about to call out to her teammates, when suddenly all hell broke loose.

In an instant, Yang dashed to the door and tried to desperately open it. Weiss grabbed a chair and stood her ground, threatening anyone from coming closer to her. And as the two girls were having their panic attacks, they were screaming like crazy. Luckily, Ruby had called the staff in the infirmary and had them make some preparations, such as enforcing the door with Dust, making it so sturdy that even Yang was unable to break it. The three older girls were now completely locked in the room with no escape.

The only person of the WBY who wasn't screaming or running around was Blake, who simply stood completely still, like she was frozen. However, it was obvious that the cat faunus wasn't calm, as her eyes were still as wide as possible and her face was pale.

"Blake?" Ruby called out to her teammate while taking careful steps towards the still girl. "Would you be so kind as to be the first one to-?"

Before the redhead's question could be finished, the raven-haired girl suddenly jumped up on top of a cabinet, like the same way she tried to avoid Zwei. Blake was also hissing angrily and glaring at her teammate from her higher position.

"Don't you dare come close to me, Ruby Rose!" the cat faunus yelled while hissing. "I won't let you put a single needle in me!"

The leader of team RWBY let out a deep sigh. She had been fearing this, but had hoped that Yang would have been the only one to cause trouble. Ruby still remembered the last time her sister had been forced to take an injection. The poor doctor in charge of the whole thing had ended up with a broken nose, three cracked ribs and a black eye. It seemed like the redhead had been right to assume her other two teammates would act in a similar manner.

"Seriously, they are supposed to be the older ones. They can face Grimm of all things, yet a single needle scares them? This is sad," Ruby said to herself before steeling her resolve. Her teammates would be getting their shots and nothing would stop that. "Alright, you three, are you going to take your shots like good girls or is this going to be difficult?"

"NO, RUBES! NOOOOOO!" Yang screamed as she struggled with the door in the hopes of escaping. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! IT'S INHUMANE AND CRUEL!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE EVEN ONE STEP CLOSER TO ME!" Weiss yelled while swinging the chair in her hands around wildly. "I swear, if you bring even one needle anywhere near me, I will have all the lawyers working for my family coming for you! SO DON'T TRY YOUR LUCK!"

Ruby glanced at Blake who was still "hiding" on the cabinet she had climbed onto. Upon noticing her team leader's look, the raven-haired girl let out another angry hiss.

"Alright, since none of you are going to act like adults, I have no choice but to play dirty!" Ruby said angrily and walked up to a computer that was on the doctor's desk. She turned the monitor a bit so it was facing Weiss, before telling her partner, "Weiss, you might want to see something."

"And what might that be!?" the heiress asked angrily, still ready to hit someone with the chair she was holding. "Let me just tell you one thing first, if it's another needle, I am NOT interested!"

"Did you know that this room has a couple of cameras in it?" the redhead simply asked and started to click on things that were on the computer. "And that they have been recording us this entire time?"

"Huh? What are you getting at?" Weiss asked. "Why should I be concerned about any of that?"

"Perhaps because THIS has now been recorded," Ruby answered and stepped away from the monitor, letting the white-haired girl see a video of herself and the way she had been acting. "It would be a shame if this video were to fall into the wrong hands, like the media or your family."

Weiss' eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, believe me, I would. Do you want to bet on that?"

The heiress' eyes were switching between the video and the needle Victoria was holding. On one hand, she REALLY didn't want to take the needle, but she also couldn't let that video of herself spread around. If her father or sister saw it, she would never be able to escape the shame. Not to mention, if the media got a hold of it, her reputation would be ruined forever.

"FINE!" Weiss suddenly screamed and threw down the chair. "I'll take your damn needle! Just don't let anybody else see that video!"

"I knew you would see reason eventually," Ruby said with a smirk. "Now just come here, so the good doctor can give you your medicine."

With her head hanging low, the white-haired girl walked up to the doctor, rolled up her sleeve and presented her bare arm to the woman. With a kind smile on her face, Victoria gave the injection to Weiss, who soon began to cry a bit from getting stung.

"You're a really good girl, Weiss," Ruby said in a bit of a patronizing way, causing her partner to glare at her with teary eyes. "Now then, who is next? How about Blake?"

"How about never Blake!?" the cat faunus hissed angrily. "You're not getting a single needle anywhere close to me!"

"That's pretty much what Weiss just said and look at how that turned out," the redhead said with a smirk, as she started to dig through her pockets for something. "I have my ways of getting you to take the needle. Just watch."

After finding what she looking for in her pockets, Ruby pulled out a laser pointer and started to shine the red light on the floor. She also moved it around a bit, hoping to catch her teammate's attention. Much to the scythe-wielder's delight, Blake's eyes were glued on the red dot the laser pointer had made.

"Y-Y-Your schemes won't work on me!" the cat faunus said, but anybody could tell that her resolve was obviously breaking. She couldn't stop staring at the red dot for even a second. "I-I'm better than that! I... I won't break! I'll... I'll show you..."

Suddenly, Blake lunged from her hiding spot and right onto the red dot on the floor. The raven-haired girl had a victorious smile on her face over catching her prey, but that smile soon faded. Before Blake managed to realize the mistake she had just made, Ruby had jumped on top of her, holding the older girl's body down.

"Now! Give her the shot!" the team leader yelled to the doctor, who quickly ran up to the two girls with a syringe in hand.

"GET OFF ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WON'T-!" Blake screamed as she struggled, but was unable to stop Victoria from putting the needle into her arm. "OW!"

With the injection given to the cat faunus, Ruby got off from her teammate, leaving her crying on the floor and holding the place the needle had pierced.

"Two down, one to go," the redhead said to herself and turned her attention to Yang. "How about it, sis? Are you willing to be the big girl of the group?"

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA!" the blonde screamed as she continued to struggle with the door. "I DON'T WANT A NEEDLE! I DON'T WANT IT!"

Seeing how her older sister was acting caused Ruby to let out a deep sigh. This was going to be the toughest one out of the three. Luckily, she had a plan.

Hearing footsteps approaching from behind, Yang turned around with fists at the ready, prepared to fight the doctor. However, she was shocked to see Ruby walking towards her with the syringe and not the actual doctor.

"R-Rubes? What do you think you're doing?" the brawler asked. "Why are you holding that horrible needle?"

"Because I am the only one that can apparently give it to you," the scythe-wielder answered. "You're willing to beat up anyone that tries to give you your shots, with the exception of me. Or are you so scared of needles that you're even willing to hurt your own sister in order to avoid them?"

Yang's resolve was quickly beginning to crumble. Ruby was absolutely correct in what she had just said. While the blonde wasn't afraid at all to hurt anyone that was trying to harm her, her little sister was an obvious exception. There was no way she could ever bring herself to harm Ruby, even if it meant she would get a needle.

With her fighting spirit crushed, Yang fell down to her knees and began to cry like a little baby, allowing Ruby to hand the syringe to Victoria, who then was able to give the shot to the crying girl.

Now that her whole team had gotten their shots, the young team leader only had one more thing to do. While her three teammates were still crying and rubbing the spots on their arms that had been pierced with the needle, Ruby began to dig through her pockets for something.

"Alright, since you all were such big girls, I believe I should reward you three!" the redhead said happily and pulled out three lollipops. "Here you go! There's one for each of you!"

The three older girls of team RWBY were NOT happy.

"You expect us to be satisfied with candy!?" Weiss asked angrily with tears still falling from her eyes.

"You just committed the worst betrayal possible on your whole team! A little treat like that won't make up for it!" Blake yelled, still crying as well.

"And those tactics you used were just underhanded and mean!" Yang added while crying like the other two girls.

"What? You guys don't want your lollipops? And here I thought that you would appreciate to have at least something good after a bad experience," Ruby said with a smirk, not hurt by her teammates' comments at all. "But if you guys are sure you don't want them, I guess I'll just have them for myself."

The three older girls kept glaring at their team leader with tearful eyes, still upset over the shots they got. However, without saying a word, the three girls each took one of the lollipops and walked out of the doctor's room. During that, Ruby just kept smirking. Not only had she fulfilled her duty as a team leader, but she had also managed to show that despite being younger than her teammates, she could actually be more mature than them.

* * *

Some time later, the WBY were sitting at a bench at Beacon's front yard, trying to enjoy their lollipops. Unfortunately, it was proving to be hard to enjoy the sugary treats, as the recent events at the infirmary were still fresh on their minds.

"I still can't believe Ruby would do something like that to us," Weiss grumbled while sucking her lollipop.

"Yeah. That was really dirty of her," Yang said in agreement with her teammate. "I thought she was better than that."

"I just wish there was something we could do to get back at her," Blake said.

Little did the three girls know that their method of revenge against their team leader had just noticed them and was heading towards them at a high speed.

"CANDY!" came the loud scream of Nora, shocking the three older girls of RWBY. Quickly following the scream, the ginger girl was soon standing in front of the trio, looking at them with wide eyes of excitement. "WHERE DID YOU GUYS GET CANDY!?"

After managing to get out of their shock, the WBY looked at each other. They then all got evil smirks on their faces, as they realized how they could use their friend.

"We got them from Ruby," Yang answered. "She has quite a bunch of them. I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you one."

Without saying another word, Nora quickly ran past the three girls in the search for the redheaded team leader. It didn't take long until a certain sound told the WBY that the hammer-wielder had found her.

 _"GODDAMMIT NORA! I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE CANDY! LET ME GO!"_ Ruby could be heard yelling from within Beacon.

 _"LIES! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! AND YOU WON'T BE GETTING AWAY UNTIL I HAVE IT!"_ Nora yelled with an insane laughter following behind.

"That was evil, Yang," Blake said with a smirk on her face.

"You may call it evil, but I call it justice," Yang said in response, also smirking.

The three girls continued to enjoy their treats, happy to hear the sounds of Ruby trying to get away from Nora in the background.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I was originally going to have this be a part of Notice Me, Ruby!, but I thought that it didn't fit in the story all that well. So instead, I decided to make it it's own one-shot.**

 **The idea came from the old joke of characters being afraid of needles, even when they aren't little children. I thought that it would be funny, if Ruby had to get her teammates get shots, but they would be against it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


End file.
